Gone St. Canard (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Gone St. Canard. One day, Dipper and Mabel Pines, and their friends came to the Disney All Star Movies Resort. Dipper Pines: Wow, everything in the Disney All Star Movies Resort is so cool! Mabel Pines: There’s Toy Story, Fantasia, Fantasia 2000, 101 Dalmatians, the Mighty Ducks, and the Love Bug suites. Even Donald’s Double Feature store, Reel Fun Arcade and World Premiere Food Court. Herbie: (beeping) Dipper Pines: I know, Herbie, we're enjoying it already. Lightning McQueen: Welcome to the club, Dipper. Olaf: Let’s go eat at the World Premiere Food Court. So, they set out for a bite to eat along the way. Just then, there were Marvel Superheroes who're admired by a big crowd. Baymax: It appears to be a group of Marvel Superheroes, the Avengers led by Captain America and Iron Man. Dipper Pines: Awesome! Mabel Pines: And look, the Incredibles! Let's go see them! So, they pushed through the crowd just to take a good look at them. Dipper Pines: Excuse me, pardon me. Benny the Cab: Hey, Avengers, meet Dipper and Mabel Pines. Captain America: Dipper and Mabel Pines, we're honored to meet you two in person. Mabel Pines: Captain America, Hawkeye, Ant-Man, Wasp, Hulk, Thor, Iron Man, Quicksilver, Black Panther, Vision, Black Widow, Wonder Man, Ms. Marvel, Falcon, Tigra, She-Hulk, Namor the Sub-Mariner, Mockingbird, War Machine, Moon Knight, Spider-Woman, Justice, Firestar, Sandman, Luke Cage, Doctor Strange, Spider-Man, Iron Fist, Daredevil, Elektra, Red Hulk, Nick Fury Jr., Captain Marvel, Silver Surfer, and the Scarlet Witch! Dipper Pines: We're huge fans of you guys! Hiro Hamada: They're Mickey's new apprentices. Lucius Best/Frozone: Is that so?! Spider-Woman: Amazing. Iron Man: We're truly honored to meet you two in person, your great-uncles told us about you two. Dipper Pines: Well, we were big fans to superheroes like yourselves. Spider-Man: You don't say. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: How'd you all like to try out with the Avengers? Mabel Pines: Sure. We love to! So, they brought them to the base where the Avengers and the other supers go in. Later, Nick Fury and the Avengers give them a tour around their base. Nick Fury: Dipper, Mabel, welcome to our base! Dipper Pines: This place is amazing! Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: Well just you two wait, you're gonna be as surprised as Hiro and his friends were. T'Challa/Black Panther: It is true, I even once trusted them for the sake of Wakanda. Okoye: They were trustworthy to be our allies, expecially the Avengers since T'Challa is one of them. Mabel Pines: That is so cool. I mean how amazing are you guys? Violet Parr: Come on, we're superheroes. What could happen? Nick Fury: What do you say, Dipper and Mabel? Dipper Pines: We love to! Mabel Pines: Yeah! So, Dipper and Mabel got well acquanted with the superheroes. Meanwhile, Olaf was exploring around the Magic Kingdom. Olaf: Boy, exploring the Magic Kingdom is more fun this time a year. Suddenly, he spotted the Fearsome Five with the rest of the villains. Negaduck: Alright, Boys, listen up! We've got work to do, and we don't rest until Evelyn gives her word. Thanos: I still have the Invinity Gauntlet, it was my time again to rule with it. Bushroot: I don't know, Thanos, it might be a little dangerous when you tried to use it. With quick thinking, Olaf took the Infinity Gauntlet along with the stones from Thanos. Olaf: (whispering) I must warn Dipper and Mabel about those bad guys. So, he ran off to warn his friends. As for Dipper, Mabel, and the rest of their friends, they werel looking around the base. Dipper Pines: Look at this place! Terk: Wow, I can see nice digs around these parts. Mabel Pines: Me too, Terk. Baymax: (scanning the area) The base appears to be isolated from any civilians. Hiro Hamada: You're gonna enjoy it here, Dipper, we've been there before. Dipper Pines: Was that before you teamed up with them, Hiro? Hiro Hamada: In a way, Mickey and the others told us about them. Lightning McQueen: That's amazing. Cruz Ramirez: I know, right? Winston Deavor: I'm glad you guys liked it here. Dipper Pines: Winston Deavor and Edna Mode, I've heard of you two before. What brings you two here? Edna Mode: We were send to support the Avengers, Darling, no complaints at all. Winston Deavor: Dipper, Mabel, your great-uncles has told us everything about you two. Mabel Pines: We were friends with Mickey when he first came to Gravity Falls, he told us so much about you two. Edna Mode: And we're very please to have you visit the facility, Darling. Winston Deavor: And to prove it, Mirage, Edna, and I have a very special surprise for you two. Dipper Pines: Like what? So, they took them somewhere to show it to them. Soon, they came to the laboratory where all supersuits were made for normal heroes. Edna Mode: Behold. Mabel Pines: Whoa. Winston Deavor: That's right, the greatest supersuit makers you could even imagine. Dipper Pines: Wow, Winston, you must've worked up enough money for it. Winston Deavor: Well, I have Edna and Mirage to thank for that. Mirage: All you have to do is chose your own abilities, and the suit maker will do the rest. Edna Mode: And also indestructible on account of vibranium. So, Dipper decided to try it out first to see how he fits the suit. Winston Deavor: Okay, Dipper, chose your characteristic. Dipper Pines: Right. As Dipper stepped through the machine's scanner, he started chosing his own supersuit. Dipper Pines: How do I look? Edna Mode: You look amazing. Winston Deavor: Mabel, wanna give it a try? Mabel Pines: Sure thing. Just as Mabel took her turn chosing her supersuit, Grenda was next to chose hers as well. Grenda: How do we look, Mr. Deavor? Winston Deavor: Fantastic. Edna Mode: Very nice, Darlings. Candy, Pecifica, Li'l Gideon, you three try. Candy Chiu: We would be honored, Edna. Pacifica Northwest: Woohoo! Gideon Gleeful: Now, we're talking! Finally, they had their supersuit armed and ready for action. Winston Deavor: All you need now are suprhero names. Mirage: What names do each of you prefer? Dipper Pines: With vibranium armored suit, I prefer to be known as Panther Cub. Mabel Pines: I can be... Swallow Girl. Grenda: I'm Iron Girl. Candy Chu: I am Eagle Eye! Pacifica Northwest: I will be Northern Portal! Gideon Gleeful: Just call me Blow Boy. Winston Deavor: Excellent. Edna Mode: Well nicknamed, Darlings. Dipper Pines: (as Panther Cub) Thanks, Edna. So, they took off to try out for the Avengers. Meanwhile, Merlock started resurrecting and reviving Syndrome and all the other deceased villains. Merlock: Welcome, My friends. Syndrome: Good to be back, Merlock. Erik Killmonger: I've waited long enough for revenge. Evelyn Deavor: It's a good thing the Fearsome Five busted me, Bomb Voyage, and the Underminder out of prison. Negaduck: Bet you thought we wouldn't gather the rest of the villains and criminals, eh, Evelyn? Evelyn Deavor: You'll see, Negaduck, we got a kingdom to invade with Mickey out of the way. Quackerjack: She's got a point, it'll just what Kylo Ren ordered. Merlock: Yes, we must ensure that superheroes wil be illegal again. Evelyn Deavor: Hold your cape, Merlock, I've got other plans in mind. Merlock: What other plans? Before there was any answer at all, they started invading the Magic Kingdom. As Dipper and his friends looked, all the villains were on the move. Dipper Pines: Oh no! Those villains are on the move! Iron Man: (Tony Stark) There’s Thanos. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) And Red Skull, time for us to assemble. Mr. Incredible: It’s showtime. So, the Avengers begin to assemble and make ready for the outcome. Just as Dipper, Mabel, and their friends came to St. Canard, the Fearsome Five appeared. Negaduck: Surprise! Dipper Pines: (gasps) Gideon Gleeful: Oh, crud, it's the Fearsome Five! Liquidator: Well, well, well, what have we here? Megavolt: A bunch of new sidekicks about to be side-kicked! Quackerjack: It's play time! Bushroot: (comanding the trees) Go get them, Fellas! Dipper Pines: (dodging the trees) Missed me! Then, Quackerjack used his chattering teeth to attack. Mabel Pines: (dodging the chattering teeth) Nice try. Megavolt: Prepare to be zapped! Pacifica Northwest: Don't even try it, Megavolt! Negaduck: Just get them now! Just as Bushroot caught them with his vines, Darkwing Duck makes his appearance with his trademark blue smoke. Darkwing Duck: I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am an Honorary Avenger! I am Darkwing Duck! Negaduck: (groans) Must you always get in my way, Darkwing! Darkwing Duck: It’s over, Negaduck! Negaduck: Not just yet, this is only the beginning! Then, they hop on the Quinjet with the Incredibile on board one of them. Dipper Pines: (inside the Incredibile) Let's get out of here! Mabel Pines: (to the Incredible) Incredibile, escape! So, they make their escape from the Fearsome Five. At SHUSH Central, Dipper and Mabel had to contact help from other superheroes from the Marvel Universe. Dipper Pines: We need help! Launchpad McQuack: The villains are on the move, D.W.! Darkwing Duck: Not to worry, Launchpad. Dipper, Mabel, see if you can contact the Avengers along with the Gaurdians of the Galaxy. Dipper Pines: Right! Soon enough, the Guardians of the Galaxy came just in time to lend their friends a hand. Star-Lord: (Peter Quill) Did somebody order the heroes? Mabel Pines: I can't belive it! Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, Mantis, Kraglin, Nebula, Yondu Udonta, and Adam Warlock, the Guardians of the Galaxy themselves! Drax the Destroyer: That’s right, Mabel. Groot: I am Groot. Rocket Raccoon: Galaxy Guardians reporting for duty. Yondu Udonta: So, Y'all are Mickey's friends we heard so much about. Gideon Gleeful: The few and only, Yondu. Dipper Pines: Looks like all of the Avengers and the Gaurdians are here, just as I'd hope they'd be. Doctor Strange: We’re here to help. Pacifica Northwest: And Wong and the Anceint One too, Strange? Doctor Strange: That's right, and that costume of yours really suits you pretty well. Lightning McQueen: I hope you and Edna are right about thier costumes, Winston. Winston Deavor: Yeah, I'm sure of it, Lightning. Edna Mode: You never know, Darling, but although vibranium are very handy. Mr. Incredible: It's showtime. So, the Avengers begin to assemble and make ready to fight. Meanwhile, Mirage was just getting ready to contact S.H.E.I.L.D. for back up. Mirage: All right, let's hope S.H.E.I.L.D. can answer our call for help as well. Then, the Hypno-goggles came to her face out of nowhere as Evelyn showed up. Evelyn Deavor: Well, Mirage, this is where you'll contact HYDRA. Mirage: Yes, Master. However, Scott Lang, the 2nd Ant-Man, and Hope van Dyne, the 2nd Wasp had to get help from the others. As they explained everything, Dipper and Mabel couldn't believe what's going on. Dipper Pines: I can’t believe it! Mirage got screenslaved! Ant-Man (Scott Lang): That's right, and we have to help her. The Wasp (Hope van Dyne): They were about to contact HYDRA for the attack. Baymax: (in tone) Oh no! Mabel Pines: There's gonna be something we can do! Dipper Pines: But how? Mini-Max: We rescue and fight back! Fred: Mini-Max's right, we're all in this together. Groot: I am Groot. Mater: Darn tootin, Groot. Dipper Pines: Time for us to suit up. Pacifica Northwest: Right. At last, Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Lil' Gideon, Candy, and Grenda took action. Soon enough, Pacifica begin to work her magic. Pacifica Northwest: (Northern Portal) Time to free Mirage from being screenslaved. Evelyn Deavor: Destroy her, Mirage! Mirage: Must destroy Northern Portal! With quick thinking, she used her slingring and teleported away, and removed the goggles. Pacifica Northwest: (Northern Portal) Big mistake, Evelyn! Evelyn Deavor: No! Mirage: What happened? Pacifica Northwest: (Northern Portal) Evelyn is what happened, (opening the portal) get to safety! Hurry! Mirage: Thank you. At last, she went through the portal and into the safety of SHUSH Central. Dipper Pines: (Panther Cub) This is as far as you go, Evelyn! Evelyn Deavor: Six little super heroes, are you kidding me!? Negaduck: It doesn't matter, because they're nothing but a bunch of pipsqueaks. Dipper Pines: (Panther Cub) Hey! Grenda: (Iron Girl) You can't talk to us like that! Quackerjack: Bring it on, Little girl! Evelyn Deavor: Merlock will hear of this! Mantis: (touched her) Sleep! Lightning McQueen: Nice one, Mantis! Mantis: Thanks. Category:Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225